Not Exactly Adultery
by RayRayofCali
Summary: I know, the title sucks. Samantha and Nellie have a talk about Eddie's looks and suddenly Eddie and Samantha are dating without anyone knowing. Plus a secret about Bridget in the first chapter. Takes place ten years after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My best friend and I were watching Samantha and it got us thinking. My friend goes on fanfiction every once in a while but she doesn't write, so I'm writing this myself. I actually read more about Felicity since she's my favorite but I thought this was a good plot too. BTW, I've never read the Samantha books, I only have the movie, so that is what I based this off of. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Girl.**

Samantha woke up one Saturday morning feeling as though something was going to happen today. She looked over to find that Nellie wasn't in her bed. Eh, it was normal now. Nellie felt so lazy a while back and felt as if she _needed_ to get a job to keep busy. Just last week, she was accepted to the Ryland residence as a housemaid.

Samantha brushed through her hair and made her way downstairs. It was 6:43 A.M. so no one else was awake. She went into the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast like scrambled eggs. As she finished her meal, she went into the dining room and began to eat. She was almost finished in 10 minutes when she heard a whisper.

"Sam!" Samantha turned her head in the direction of where it came from. Then Nellie came bursting into the room. "Sam! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" she whisper-screamed.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Nellie didn't even sit down.

"Okay, you know how I work at the Rylands now?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I always have to put out Edward's clothes out on his bed, but today I was a little late or maybe he was early anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is that he came into the room, obviously from a bath or shower wearing nothing! And you know what? HE'S HOT!"

Sam nearly choked on her eggs. "I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong, what did you just say?"

"Edward Ryland is HOT!"

"Okay, I heard you correctly then. How can Eddie be hot? He was never attractive before."

"I don't know! He had abs and big biceps and everything! And I saw his thing!"

Now Sam was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, his… thing!"

"I'm still not understanding."

This time, Nellie motioned with her hands towards her groin. "His thing!" Realization struck Sam like a punch in the gut.

"Oh! You mean his…"

"Yeah." Finally Nellie took a seat across from her and calmed down. "Boy does it feel good to get that off my chest."

"Wow, things are kind of awkward now. And I can't believe I'm saying this but," she paused out of embarrassment, "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Okay, just say when." Then Sam started to spread her hands apart. After about 3 seconds, Nellie spoke.

"There. Yeah, that looks about right." Sam looked down at her hands. Holy Crap! Eddie was at least 7 inches if not more! Now Sam wanted to get a look, see for herself. Um, just to, uh, see if he's, uh, really that well endowed, yeah. She had no attraction to him at all! She never did. Well, except when they first met, she thought he was kind of cute. But he was so mean. Who's to say he's not a brat now? But she didn't care. Oh how she wanted to see him. She hadn't seen him in at least eight years. By that time they were both eleven. He was just starting to go into puberty and if you were to look up 'attractive' in the encyclopedia, you would definitely not see a picture of him. But things have changed since then.

"Wow. He's big. Are you sure not exaggerating?" Sam asked Nellie with shock written all across her face.

"Definitely NOT exaggerating. It seriously is that big."

"Wow."

"'Wow' what?"

"We've become extreme perverts. Or at least I have, because I want to see it."

"Oh, trust me you're not the only one. He was pretty big and I almost got a little scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I thought about having sex with him and just by looking at him, I could tell that it would hurt. Not only was he that long, but he was also very thick."

"How thick?" Nellie made a circle with her hand but leaving about a half an inch open making a 'C' between her pointer finger and her thumb. "Oh, Mary, Mother of God! Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"I wasn't hallucinating. I wish I could prove it to you but how?" They both sat there for a while and then they heard something. Bridget was coming down the stairs. She yawned.

"Hey girls. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Both of them yelled out at the same time making it extremely suspicious.

"Obviously something is going on. You both screamed out 'nothing' at the same time. What happened that I don't know?" Sam looked a little nervous.

"Nellie, she's seventeen. Do you think she should be allowed to know?"

"No way!"

Sam pretty much ignored her.

"Bridget, what do you know about sexual anatomy?"

"Oh, a lot. I'm not a virgin." Sam and Nellie's eyes bugged out and Bridget clapped a hand over her mouth and went paler than ever before.

"And when were you planning on telling us this, Bridget?" Nellie yelled at Bridget, getting up from her seat at the table. Bridget looked like a little abused puppy, cowering under Nellie's powerful glare.

"Uh—uh…w-well—"

"Well are you gonna say anything?"

"Nellie, calm down!" Sam got up and walked over to where they were standing. "Now, Bridget, I'm not gonna be mad at you but will you please tell me when you lost it?"

"Last year."

"WHAT!" Nellie screamed.

"Nellie, shh. Before Mom and Dad wake up." But Sam was too late. Aunt Cornelia was descending down the steps.

"What is with all the noise down here?" Aunt Cornelia asked. All of them looked like deer caught in headlights. Aunt Cornelia knew something was up the moment she saw all of them wear the same expression. Except for Nellie; her expression was a little angry. "Well, is anyone going to speak up?" Luckily Sam was good at coming up with lies.

"Uh, Bridget came to us asking questions about her…nether regions." Aunt Cornelia looked as though she wasn't buying it. "She needs to have the talk. That's why Nellie looks angry; she felt like she was getting old because her younger sister is becoming a lady." Sam stole a glance at the two. "A very beautiful lady at that, Bridget. I'm sure you catch the eye of many men at your school." Aunt Cornelia smiled.

"Why didn't you come to me, Bridget?" Bridget struggled for a reason.

"Because, I was already up and getting ready for breakfast and they were already up."

"And why, may I ask, were you two up?"

"Sleep deprivation." Sam answered quickly. And it was true. She only went to bed about four hours ago.

"Ah. We should have a doctor look into that."

"Okay."

"As for you, Bridget, why don't you come upstairs and we can talk about this."

"Will dad be there?" Bridget replied.

"No. I get the feeling that that would be too uncomfortable. We can talk about this alone." Aunt Cornelia motioned for Bridget to follow. As they made their way upstairs, Nellie and Sam listened close to hear the sound of a door click. As soon as they did, Nellie let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how you improvise so well. I've never been good under pressure."

"Eh, Grandmary never suspected half of the stuff that I actually did. I've always been a good liar."

"Have you lied to me?"

"Believe it or not, I haven't. I've never lied to you."

"Well that makes me feel better," Nellie replied. "It's good to know that I'm trustworthy."

"So what part did we leave off at?"

"Um, when I told you that I wish I could show you somehow that I wasn't lying."

"Oh, does he have a window in his bedroom?"

"Yeah, why? Are you gonna sneak a peek through the window?"

"Well I was hoping to get closer. Like, does he have curtains on his window?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come in through the window and hide behind the curtains." Nellie looked at her in an expression of terrified awe.

"You've got to be the stealthiest person I know but I accept."

"So, tomorrow morning?"

"How about tonight?" Sam looked a little nervous but it only lasted for two seconds and then the smirk reappeared on her face.

"Let's do it." They both smiled and shook hands while they heard Aunt Cornelia's stuttering voice.

_**E+S E+S E+S E+S **_

The day went on as usual. Sam continued with her daily routine. Nellie was a bit jumpy but no one really took notice of that. Dinner came and afterwards, Nellie excused herself for her part-time job at the neighbor's house. Sam excused herself as 'not feeling hungry'. She slipped on her easiest nightgown and stuffed her pillows under her blankets to make it seem as though she were lying under there, either asleep or sick. She went over to her window and made her way down the vines under her window outside and ran across the lawn towards Eddie Ryland's window.

Nellie was at the entrance of the Ryland's residence. She knocked two times and at once, Mrs. Ryland arrived.

"Oh, Nellie. You will not be doing your usual routine tonight. I need you to take care of me until my other maid comes tonight at midnight. I'm feeling very ill." With that, Mrs. Ryland walked toward her bedroom. Nellie's stomach dropped. What was Sam gonna do all alone up there?

Sam carefully looked around the room before she opened the window to see if Eddie was anywhere to be found. Seizing her chance, she quietly opened the window and hid behind the curtains. Then she heard footsteps. She kept herself concealed as the bedroom door opened and closed. She heard something drop on his bed. She looked in the room and saw an apple on his bed. Two bites were already present. Her gaze traveled up to the handsome young man near the bed.

It couldn't have been… Nellie was right. He was attractive. His red hair and brown eyes made him seem as though he were the sexiest man alive. Sam thought she might die if she were to see him without clothes. Then apparently, death was waiting to catch her soon because he started to unbutton his shirt.

Sam's eyes bugged out at the sight of his abs. It looked like he had an eight pack. Oh, how she wanted to feel him. When his entire torso was exposed, he began to undo his trousers. Sam's eyes got even bigger.

Sure he still had underwear on but it looked, even through those, that he was big. Sam held her breath as his underwear fell to the ground. Nellie definitely wasn't exaggerating. He must have been nine inches. And he was thick. She was right at the age of nine to trust Nellie. She definitely didn't lie and she didn't even tell the full truth. To Sam, he seemed much bigger than Nellie described. Speaking of which, where was she? Sam let out the breath that she was holding but not slowly and louder than intended.

Eddie's head snapped up to where the noise came from, the window. Sam quickly hid again behind the curtain. Her heartbeat was going a million miles per hour. Footsteps slowly approached.

"Who's there?" Eddie's silk voice interrogated. _Now is not the time to admire his voice!_ Sam's head screamed at her. What was she gonna do?


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in awhile. I haven't had access to a computer in awhile so I couldn't write. I hope what I'm using now does work. And if it does, a new chapter will come. -Ray.


End file.
